Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
Warning! Matter-energy beings, Aqua Dimension, Energy Nebulas, and Republic info station 82 is non Star Wars canon. Because of that, you may not like this page and/or its contents. Orange was a matter-enery being, and ex-padawan. During the middle year of the Clone Wars and during the time of the Empire, she was wanted dead or alive at a high price. Her siblings were Kardra Xenospawn and Cheese Crush. Early Life Orange was born in 39 BBY on a civillian transport ship called The Breaker which was headed for Cirrus. Her parents were surprized at how tall she was and how smart. When she was five, her parents took her to the jedi temple because of her force ability. Here she gained many friends and fit right in to their impatient attitudes. Six years after her arrival at the temple she went to Ilum to collect her lightsaber crystal and make a lightsaber. She found her first crystal within a short period of time, but found another glowing crystal near the mouth of the cave when she was leaving. She chose identical parts for her lightsabers, and when she ignited them was surprized to see the blade color was white. Orange became a padawan six more years later. She and her new master, Kanam Ry, couldn't have been more different. Orange was impatient, reckless, and had a hot temper, while Ry was extremely patient, careful, and calm. Her first year as a padawan was a true learning experience, and when her second year began she was so controlled Ry decided to take a "check up" on her homeworld. Obtaining powers The "check up" was actually a surprize vacation for Orange. Glad for this break, Orange made plans that her visit would be a time of relaxation. But when she was showing her master her favorite area, she found her master seemed very disturbed and distracted. She soon found out the reason for this, there was a sith temple she hadn't noticed when she was growing up. Ry decided to take action, and explore the temple and see if there were sith in it. Orange questioned this though, wondering if her master was making a reckless choice. He told her that his choice wasn't reckless, but the way of the jedi in the old Republic when they encountered sith. Orange continued the argument, saying that the jedi then were at a bit of a war with them. Ry in the end won the argument, and the two ventured into the temple. After what seemed like ages of searching, they found a sith master and five apprentices doing a powerful sith meditation. The master threw a high-charged energy ball out the door which hit the two jedi. They both screamed on impact, revealing them. The sith sprang into action. The apprentices were so overwelmed with hate and power, they fought like animals. Orange went for these, and was fighting them so hard her thoughts wandered and she knew if she made out of the temple alive, she would be knighted, for dueling meant passing the trials. So distracted by this, she didn't notice her master had went for the sith master and was barely fighting him. Orange woke up from her daydream when the sith ran her master through, killing him. Orange broke into a rage. She felt like she had new power, and currently, she wanted to use it. She gathered all the energy from the planet, and let it out in a huge burst, killing all the sith except, to her surprize, the sith master. He went into retreat, and told Orange something currently she couldn't understand. Overwelmed by what she had done and unable to think clearly, Orange fainted. Underworld dweller and begining of the war Coming soon! Battle of Ryloth Orange didn't go to a village. She built a new one. Orange's village had alot of technology. She took apart her ship so she could have heating and cooling, computers and light. She had to ask help from other villages for building materials. Soon her village was done. Alot of Twi'leks came and lived there. But when Commando Droids came and started shooting at everything, things looked hopeless. The droids trashed everything. They took many captives. Orange happend to be gone at this time. When she came back, finding everything in ruins and no one to be seen, she was very angry. Orange was inspecting the wreckage when she heard a droid patrol. She grabbed her Lightsabers and started to slice the droids like crazy. She spared one of them so she could anylize his "brain" to get info like where the other villagers were. After a quick anylization Orange found they were on their way to Lessu, Ryloth's capital city. Orange knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She began to lose hope until a squad of clones passed by. She explained what happend and gave them the coordiantes of Lessu. The clones said they would give the information to General Windu immediatly, who was planning the Republic's next attack. Orange waited for three days until she saw five AT-ETs come toward the village. They opend the hatch and out came all the Twi'leks. But all of a sudden, the ground shook as a blast headed strait for a little Twi'lek girl. Orange rushed to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. A battalion of droids and three AATs came into view. The AT-TEs started firing at them. One of the AATs hit an AT-ET and it blew up. Orange grabbed her Lightsabers and started running for the droids. She ordered the Twi'leks to take cover. Orange reached the droids and sliced them to peices. Just when Orange thought she would succeed, one of the droids shot her in the shoulder. Orange fell down. Another AT-TE blew up. Things looked perfectly hopeless. But, just then, a Republic Cruiser started to land and clones grappled down to assist. They sent down turrets and Arc Troopers, making a barricade. They ordered all the Twi'leks and Orange to get on the ship. A clone bandaged Orange's wound and Orange rushed to the Cargo hold where she met Jedi Master Lan Phaseripper and his padawan, Anna Goldshock. Orange begged Lan to fight for her home. He let her fight and assigned her to a squad of clones. Orange put on a heat suit and prepared to drop down into the battle. Orange was fitted with a jetpack and dropped down with the other clones. The Separatists had sent reinforcements. Droids were closing in from all sides. Orange headed for the droids coming from the west first. She jumped into a MTT and implanted a virus in the computer. When the droids came out, they started to shoot the other droids. The droids from the south started to break the southern Arc Trooper barricade. Orange went for these next. She opend the hatch in a AAT and threw in a grenade. It blew up and the blast took the rest of the battle droids in that area with it. The north and east defences were taken care of quickly. It looked like victory, until Hyena Bombers swooped down, ready to bomb the clones and the village. Just then Lan's padawan, Anna, swooped down with her squadron and shot down the Hyena Bombers. The Republic had won. Everyone celebrated and Orange was given a medal for her services. Master Phaseripper asked her to if she would like to become a fleet officer in the grand army of the Republic. Orange declined this offer, but said she would keep her loyalties with the Republic. Finding her family O'range left Ryloth and went to a secret Republic intel station disguised as a Republic charity hospital. The "charity hospital" part is what brought so many travelers that were injured or their ship was barely flying there. Not only did Orange serve as a cook and nurse, but used several old codes to crack information the clones couldn't open with their codes. Orange was loved there, but hated one thing about the jedi's actions in creating an army and barely trying to stop a war. But, she was needed, so she didn't let her personal opinion take over her actions. One day, two young visitors that had a damaged ship docked at the station. Orange felt a connection with the girl, Kardra Xenospawn. She asked her so many things about her past, she began to relate them with what their parents had told her of her older sister they thought dead. Finally, both pasts seemed to identical, that Orange decided to tell her that her last name was Magmafreezer. Amazingly, this seemed to crack a lock in Kardra's mind that was storing away memories of her past. She said that she now remembered that her last name was Magmafreezer, and her parents were Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. They both told the boy with her, Cheese Crush, her step brother, of the news. He liked this. He liked Orange (for her cooking). The three loved each other, but when Orange asked if she could see her new step parents, Cheese told her tragic news they were killed by Aurra Sing. Orange was sad, but accepted it. She still had a few jedi beleifs in her, one, that things happen and in a galaxy so dangerous, you should expect and accept it. Orange, Kardra, and Cheese were one happy little family. Attacked by a traitor Orange stayed on the station for four months. At three months, jedi arrived on the station. No one knew why, but Orange knew they were looking for one person. This person had been deleting uncracked data and going on rampages during the night. The rampages were very scary. The guy or girl would sneak through, hiding, watching, and out of the blue, attack. This person had sith-like qualities and, inccidently, lightsabers. Two of them. Who ever this double-saber traitor was, it was probably someone Orange knew and trusted with her life. These jedi did cloud their mission though. They claimed they were coming for an inspection. This wasn't a lie, they were doing an inspection. An inspection for traitors. At first, their presence was securing. But, when searching for the traitor at night, one of them was injured, that feeling of unsafety came back to the station. One night, the jedi programmed the security cameras to run until their battery's limit. They caught footage of the traitor slicing clones with its sabers. By this they found one thing: The traitor was female and was Twi'lek. The hood that covered her head didn't hide the fact she had lekkus. But, now, the search was confusing. There were five Twi'leks on the station: three females, Shamma, Mistanal, and Ciarn. The rest were boys that were just visiting. When the jedi went to question the girls, Orange went with. Orange knew all three Twi'leks well and wanted to find out which had been tricking her. All the Twi'leks were surprized to see them, and stammered when they spoke. Shamma was questioned about her whereabouts over the past few weeks. She said all she had been doing was fixing ships. Mistanal was questioned about what she usually did at night. She told them she usually was up late reading on data pads. Ciarn was questioned about the day they had captured the footage. She said that she had spent all day in the medical deck. The jedi and Orange left, disappointed. They did decide that there was yet ''another ''Twi'lek Female that was doing the bad deeds. Orange was late up that night reading a novel on her datapad. When she got to the end of a chapter, she got up to get a drink. While she was headed for the refreshment room, she heard shifting and breathing. She looked around her, and there was no one to be seen. She grabbed for her sabers in her pouches, just in time. The traitor pounced out at her, sabers drawn. Orange held her attack with her own sabers. Before Orange could realize what happend, the traitor jumped out of sight. Orange hadn't seen much, but she got a glimpse of the attackers face: It was Mistinal. Orange went back to her room, and in the morning, woke up the jedi and told of her experience. They went to Mistinal's room, and when Mistinal saw the gaurds, she attacked them. She knocked out the gaurds with a kick, and grabbed her lightsabers to fight Orange and the jedi. The three were formidable, though, and soon they had her backed up against the wall. Instead of giving up, she sliced her sabers backwards and made a hole in the wall, which she jumped through. Orange and the jedi gave chase. Their chase led them to the reactor room, where Mistinal was hiding. Orange found a thermal detonator and quickly sliced it. They began to search for more detonators. Mistinal was trying to blow up the reactor so the station wouldn't run! Just when they thought they had destroyed all the bombs, one blew up. It didn't do much, but it reveal Mistinal who had been hiding in a closet that held chemicals used to heat the station. One of the jedi acted quickly and knocked her sabers out of her hands. They put her in cuffs and delivered her to a ship bound for Coruscant. Shernemt, the wanted wanting love At four months, Orange left the station with her sister and stepbrother to Carlac. It was cold, but very beautiful. The ever-falling snow and blossom trees always calmed Orange. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she would take a walk through the trees. Orange also made freinds with several of the nerby native villagers. She learned things like new interesting recipies, and a complicated form of potterey. But Orange wasn't there long when a man landed in a damaged ship. He stayed with the villagers, and his calm manner charmed many of them. But it didn't charm Orange. She knew it was a vocal form of charming all the laidies tword him. But he didn't suceed. All they wanted to do was make pots and cook for the men when they came home. So he went to Orange. From the moment Orange saw him walking tword him, freshed picked tree blossoms in his hands, she knew it would be a long fight for him to leave her alone. She tried to act like he wasn't there, and it worked for a bit. Then came more charms. Bittersweet Ming Po candy, beautiful cloaks, and several other things that would be almost as if he was giving her early wedding presents. When she was alone, she would laugh herself silly at his attempts. Him coming up to her, saying things about her appearance that would be flattering to weak women, giving her gifts, all became everyday happenings. This was amusing when one day, she saw a jedi talking to Cheese. She heard him say something about looking for a criminal , Shernemt Kinterlet, a man who was almost at the top of the wanted list. Orange thought the last thing she'd see of Shernemt was him being dragged away, but it wasn't. The jedi was there for two weeks, and in that time, Shernemt asked to see her several times in the prison cell in the jedi's ship. He had no gifts, but tried to convince her to talk to the jedi for his freedom. Orange was almost convinced, until she looked up his file. Shernemt was wanted in several systems and not wanted in the rest for mass murdering and kidnapping. Orange went immediatly to persaude the jedi, not to let Shernemt go, but to at once leave and get to Coruscant as fast as possible. He did right away, and ''that was the last Orange ever saw of him. At first she missed him, but then she didn't. Orange got back to her normal whereabouts on Carlac. Asked to represent an un-representable planet Orange received word one day of a new planet that wanted to join the Republic. Orange wasn't trained in politics, but she accept for the good of the planet. This planet was Nar Shaddaa. It was once under the control under the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy. He was killed, though, and the slave trades and horrible working conditions in the spice factories went with him. Now the planet, filthy and dangerous, had put up a payed working system and wanted to join the Republic. The leader was weak and lazy, and didn't want to chose a representitive from the natives. the Republic was aware of Orange's capabilities, however, and chose her. Orange left Carlac, telling Kardra and Cheese she'd be back. She met with the leader and almost got sick because of the polluted atmosphere that looked gray from space. He accepted her as a representitive and told her to go before she got sick. Orange was then well on her way to Coruscant. When Orange was little, she had always dreamed of being a senator, representing Cirrus if not some other planet. But now, Orange wasn't too happy leaving Kardra and Cheese to live with the wealthy politicians of uncountless systems. Her first senate meeting was boring, all the senators just talked about the possibilities of paying for a new kind of weapon to be made. The possibilities had already been decided that was impossible, but why should all the other senators care? They just wanted to talk about something. Representing Nar Shaddaa didn't make Orange very popular. She always voted for what was right, but Nar Shaada having a shady past and still pretty criminal made it usually avoided. She did make freinds with senator Ryo Chuchi, who was about her age, and a few other senators. One thing turned the tables about Nar Shaada's appearance, that was they supplied spice to pay for ransom of Count Dooku from pirates so the Republic could have him. Soon after that, Nar Shaada elected a new leader and this leader chose a new senator. Orange went back to Carlac. Powers Orange tried to act like a normal person, but something inside her was growing. It was from the encounter she had with the sith, one year ago. It was her powers. She could do strange things, shatter glass by looking at it when she was mad, make the sun darker when she was tired, and many other things. This at first creeped her out, as it did the Ming Po, but Orange started to control it. When she saved Carlac from a massive earthquake, she told Kardra and Cheese she had to leave for a while. Orange took a ship, and headed for an old abandoned station near a nebula. After unpacking (and cleaning), Orange went to meditate. While she was meditating, the nebula came closer to her. She opened her eyes, and by looking through the window, saw it coming or her, screamed and put her arms forward as if she were pushing it away. Amazingly, it went to its normal position. Next thing Orange knew, stellar meteorologists were clogging up the comlink. Orange answered these carefully, telling them what happend. They probably thought she was an extremely powerful jedi, and signed off. ''O''ver time, Orange found out she had control over the nebula. She could move it, change it's shape, and many other things. Not only did she have control of the nebula, but she could make ripples in space as if it were water. One day when she was bored, her thoughts travled to different things and almost made space close in on itself! This freaked out Orange, and from then on tried to control her powers. Soon after this inciddent, a half Human half Twi'lek about her age named Tracey Duels arrived on the station, looking for work. She said she had been a part-time mechanic on a Republic cruiser, but when she was almost shot, she left. Orange was glad for this company, and started to show Tracey her powers. One day when Tracey woke up, she couldn't find Orange. She looked all over the station, but no sign of her. She decided she was in a abnormal place, and went back to her normal duties. As she worked on her ship, Orange appeared in front of her, looking majesticly happy. Tracey asked her where she had been, and Orange said she had been in the nebula. Then Orange told her all the things in it, pockets of space that time didn't matter in, portals to different universes, and energy creatures that passed through time. Tracey didn't understand much of this, but kept saying 'wow' and 'cool'. Soon Orange spent alot of time in this nebula. It was almost like a kingdom, and she was it's leader. One time, Orange didn't come out of the nebula for a week. When she did come out, Tracey said she looked like a member of the Diathim. Orange told Tracey they should travel to different parts of the galaxy. Tracey prepared her ship, and they headed to the inner rim. The hunt for the sith master Tracey knew little of Orange's past. She knew even less about why they were truly traveling across the galaxy. It was to hunt for the sith master that had revealed Orange's powers. One day, Orange told Tracey her past and the true meaning of their galactic travels. Orange told Tracey the nebula they had been by was unique, it was a playground for matter-energy beings. There was another just like it, more then like it, that was housing five matter-energy beings like Orange. These ones were more powerful. The thing was, three out of five were anti-matter energy beings, (sith like) and the other two were fighting them. There was a pocket of space in the nebula, when, they came to each other when the good two were trying to liberate the other universes the three conquered and ruined, they transported themselves there, and battled. You could tell who was winning by, if the good was winning, the nebula would become more blue. If the bad was reaching victory, it would become more red. When the battle was over, to tell what side won, one of the colors would have engulfed the nebula. Blue was very beautiful, the nebula seemed like a jewel, energy tendrils of all colors (except red) floated around. Red was painful to look at and bland. As they neared the nebula, Tracey started to fall asleep. By the time they were at their destination, Tracey was practicly dreaming. Orange found out this was because anyone that didn't have matter-energy powers that came near the nebula, fell asleep. Orange knew she would have to face the sith master alone. She went into the nebula, and found it was much more beautiful then the nebula she had lived by for a month. She finally found the pocket of space where the two good users dwelt, and found they were gone. Just then, her comlink beeped. It was Tracey. She had just woke up, and told her that the nebula was becoming more blue. So one of the good and one of the bad were dueling! After a few minutes, Tracey told her the nebula was totally blue, and looked very beautiful. No sooner had she said this, when two glowing figures came tword her. Orange knew they were the two good. "What are you doing here?!" One asked, more of yelled, at her. "I'm matter-energy, like you. I'm looking for a sith master. I killed his apprentices a year ago." She calmly responded, trying to ignore the fact they probably didn't want her there. The other figure came near to her. "Leave her alone," he said. "We will need her help. If you come back later, we may need you. And that sith master, I think you just got very warm in your search." Orange thanked the two and went on her way. Tracey asked why she hadn't been long. Orange told her they'd come back later. "Head for Coruscant," she told Tracey. "We'll see if the republic needs help." Agent Citrus and Agent Sabers Orange and Tracey landed in the republic base. They went to a high ranking clone and told them they wanted spy training. The clone told them a jedi named Fishina Dumels was recruiting civillians to train them on stealth, keeping a good cover, and getting information from enemies without being suspicious. Orange and Tracey entered this class, and graduated quickly. Now there were two more republic agents: Agent Orange and Agent Sabers. When a clone saw Orange's name, he got such a kick out of it he changed it to Agent Citrus. Orange and Tracey were paired up. Their first mission was to go behind enemy lines to nemodia, disguised as servants, and learn what The Trade Federation was up to. It seemed too good to the nemodians to have two new servants, and they were seperated. Tracey was given to a wealthy Nemodian, and for Orange, it was the Republic's lucky day. Orange was given to Nute Gunray himself. Through this, she learned alot of info. She found out of several locations of bases, droid foundrys, and new types of droids the sepratists wanted, and their weaknesses. Tracey learned of purchases of battle droids, quite alot of money, and some production of tanks. Orange and Tracey would meet every night at a docking bay, contact the republic, and gvie them their info. One night the sargeant in charge of the operation told them they should go back. Orange and Tracey went to Coruscant, where they were congradulated. They were both given medals. But now, Orange and Tracey told the Republic they had to resign for a bit, they had to go on a quest. Orange would never forget the weird, questioning look Tracey gave her. Rescue at Randam 5 As the second year of the clone wars began, it grew more intense. Planets were captured, civilizations blown to the ground, pacifists having to fight. Now Orange didn't think of herself as a pacifist. She would almost laugh when Duchess Satine Kryze spoke of her peace movement, and laugh so hard she cried when she read a jedi report on Lurmen. This wasn't because she liked war, no, she hated war, it was just they only let so much as a stun gun a mile away from them. Orange had her heart (more of her concience) set on finding the Death Mark. The Death Mark was a satellite that had extreme firepower and targeting. During the old republic, it was supposivley destoryed, but Orange sensed it was still out there, and maybe, at the moment, terrorizing a galaxy that didn't know how to fight back. Orange had told Tacey that they were looking for it, and Tracey, after only a few days, hated it. Their search led them to countless debris feilds, searching wreckage for clues or logs that would confirm the Death Mark was still functioning. Once their search led them to yet ''another ''pacifist culture, but they kept a vast amount of information regaurding acient things. Speaking with the leader of her intentions, she was told there was an acient library a few miles away that had information dating back to 3,000 BBY, the beginning of their culture. Orange, Tracey, and the leader of the planet got on speeders and rode to the acient library. As they rode on, Orange started to feel like forms. Suddenly she told the others to stop, she sensed life forms nearby, but a little off course. They changed course, and found a crashed gunship. They opend it up, and found five clones, three unconcious. She asked one of the concious clones what happend and found out their gunship got lost in a nebula, and after five days, they crashed on the planet. The clone was amazed when Orange said: "I know, I say the crash." The clones were given medical care and were to be taken to coruscant. As for the library, after hours of searching through records, they found a whole file on the Death Mark. Orange and Tracey departed the planet, and set on their quest. The Death Mark laser Fortunately, the records led to the outskirts of the galaxy rather then the other side of the universe. It led to Chiss space. Tracey thought it would take days to reach their destination, but she didn't know the rate Orange's powers were growing at. Orange merely smirked , snapped her fingers, and BAM they were at the heart of Chiss space. The long, day taking thing was searching for a mechanic anamoly. Tracey got so tired that she almost, behind Orange's back, set some coordinates and pressed the hyperspace button. In their search, they met some ships that agreed to help them in their quest. This provided company for Tracey. After two weeks, Orange was about to just say that the Death Mark was destroyed when- "I'm getting some odd readings. It's a satellite- a big one at that and its headed for" The satellite came out of hyperspace, right infront of the ships. "Us, maybe?" Before anyone could respond, the satellite darted back into hyperspace. Orange order all the ships to track it. One of the ships found it was headed for Coruscant at high speeds. Tracey asked Orange if she felt anything on there. Orange said the plans for it had been found by the sepratists and battle droids were using it to bomb Coruscant. Watching the tide of the war vanquishing before them was too much for Orange. "I know how to stop that thing, who's with me?" "US!" Everyone shouted over the comlink. On the way there, Orange told them their plan. Orange was to go inside and plant bombs. Meanwhile, outside, the ships would fire on it as hard as they could. Seeming like a simple and easy plan, everyone agreed. To shorten their trip, Orange snapped her fingers and they were at Coruscant. After waiting for two days in Coruscant's atmosphere, the Death Mark laser finally appeared. Orange snapped her fingers and she went into the satellite. Every room she went into, she planted a bomb. When she got to the bridge, she sliced the droids with her saber and planet a huge bomb. Unfortunately, one of the battle droids, just before his death, had put it on auto mission, meaning it would fire upon Coruscant by itself. Orange quickly set the bomb. Just then, a battle droid, with its last bit of energy, fired at the bomb, disabling it. Orange now knew what she had to do. She called Tracey over the comlink. "Trace, its on auto mission and a droid disabled the main bomb. The little ones aren't enough to destory the whole thing. I know what I have to do." "No! ORANGE!" That was Orange's last words to Tracey for the next twelve hours. When the Death Mark blew up, everyone should've been happy. Instead, they were remembering... Everyone thought Orange was dead. They even had a 'funeral' for her. But, Tracey was to find out otherwize. When she woke up the next morning, a girl who looked much like Orange, was smiling like Orange was sitting on Orange's bed. Orange, seeing the surprize in Tracey's face, told her that she wouldn't have died at something so simple as that. She had gotten out right before the Death Mark exploded. Of course, Tracey told everyone who had been at the 'funeral' Orange had survived. But Orange's cheerfulness soon darkened when she senced a dark deception inside the senate. Dueling Palpatine Her powers growing, Orange started to sense plots, plans, and secrets. One day while meditating, she had a vision of chancellor Palpatine announcing to the senate the Republic was then an empire. Then she had a vision of Palpatine's duel with Mace Windu and Anakin's turning to the dark side. She then knew Sidious's plot to create a war, then, with emergency powers, make the Republic an Empire. She told a half asleep Tracey she was going somewhere, and would be back soon. With a short telepathic message, she warned Sidious of what was coming; a power that he had never faced. She snapped her fingers and was inside the senate. Then she made her way to the Chancellor's office. "Ah, senator Magmafreezer. It was a pity that Nar Shaada chose a new representitive. It was nice to have your young voice in the sen-" "I beleive you got my message." "You- attack me? You are a child, and left the order when you were a padawan. Surely you don't think your an appropriate challenge." "Worth a shot, isn't it? Palpatine forced his sabers from the golden statues and attempted to force lightning Orange. Orangeheld out her hand, and the lightning collected in her palm. Then, to Sidious's surprize, he found himself pinned to a wall under force bars. Such a racket had alerted security, and a squad on shock troopers were headed for Orange's position. "You are- powerful for your position. More powerful then Master Yoda." "Oh, much much more. And soon to be greater." Shock troopers came from the door behind and other through the office window. They fired stun beams at her and Orange deflected these. She was forced to jump out the window and the clones gave chase. They chased her throughout the Republic base, and into the pipes. She dove through the shaft to the underworld below, and the clones were surprized when they saw a huge flash of light and then saw no more. Fox had a notice put up for her, and several clones and jedi started to search for her. The aqua Demension inccident For the next year, Orange was hunted by clones and jedi. The third worst inciddent she recalled was in a well known, easy to get into dimension. It was uninhabitable because it was all water, so it was a good hiding place. But because the order knew of her power they suspected she would be hiding there. As a matter of fact, Orange knew they would come. She couldn't bear living underwater so she lowered the water a little, erected a platform, and created a town so she and Tracey would feel at home. This town would one day become the famed Crush Resort. Of course the jedi saw the platform easily and landed.'' Orange knew of their coming, though, and disguised herself as an innocence. Orange stalled them by giving 'aquacity hospitality'. When they started to ask her if they'd seen Orange, she tried to keep her answers truthful. Three of the jedi decided to look for her underwater, leaving two behind. As soon as they were gone, Orange told the remaining two they should tour the the town. She took off her disguise as soon as they left. She told Tracey to get out of her hiding spot, and to Tracey's surprize, Orange told her to load a blaster 'just in case' she said. The jedi were headed back to the house and heard a blaster loading. They rushed inside. Tracey froze. Their lightsabers were ready, and they were pointed right at her neck. "Who are you, and why do you have a blaster!?" one yelled/asked her. "Shut up Anakin. This girl is not worth the threats." "Oh, she just might be." "ORANGE!" both the jedi yelled in unision. Orange activated her sabers and positioned them in Jar'kai defense mode. "Tracey, fire." Tracey was too frozen in surprize to act, not to mention speak. One of the jedi attacked her, reminding Orange of the sith apprentices she had faced two years before. After a few dodges, the other jedi joined the fight. Orange knew they underestimated her. Soon they had her pinned to a wall and one got out cuffs. "Your coming with-" Orange let out a burst of energy, knocking the two jedi unconcious. Orange signalled Tracey to run for their ship. Orange made sure the jedi were out before she followed Tracey to the ship. She quickly opend a dimensional rift and they flew out, only to be faced by a Republic Fleet. Tracey dodged the ships, attempting to make a getaway. But two frigates blocked their path. "We're going right through that one." "What!?" Orange grabbed the controls and headed for a collision course with the frigate on the right. Tracey closed her eyes, thinking they were done. But when she opend them, she realized Orange was using her powers to go through the ship. When they were out. Tracey plotted some coordinates and hit the hyperspace button. A whole new world Orange now used extremely drastic measures to hide. Her powers had now reached a level that she could create planets, the ultimate advantage. Tracey was amazed when Orange told her they would create a planet. Tracey asked if this would draw attention, but Orange told her they would conceal the planet in a nebula when she created it. Orange found an empty sector in space where she created her new world. It took several energy draining hours to create the planet. It took and extra hour to make it habitable, but it was well worth it. Orange made it unique by giving it more gorges and canyons then most, large rivers that went around the whole planet, and slight patches of forest here and there, with the final touch of huge waterfalls. The first city she made was made of lightsaber crystals, and expensive metals. She made her office, dwelling, and overall headquarters in the largest building that half went into a waterfall. It wasn't long before settlers came, and because of this, Orange concealed her identity. This amazingly attracted no attention from the Republic or the War. The only ones that came to ask her to join their conflict was death watch, and Orange told them she would supply them with armor and weapons, because of that, she constructed a factory in a gorge. But soon, Orange sensed a dark power, and elected a Male Human named Gremmim Trep to lead the planet. A dark battle- and a dark future '''''Coming soon, but you will not want to miss this awesome epic battle and the strangest person mix ever. Check back soon! Order 66 Coming soon! Training a padawan Coming soon! Padawan gone dark Coming soon! Amasa Aokaiaga: Darkness vs Orange Coming soon! Rebellion Leader Coming soon! Old enemies-and new ones Coming soon! Death Coming..... Not so soon? Triva and funfacts On Janurary fifteenth, 2014, Orange ranked in 4th place on the Bunker Krill leaderboards! Gallery Scrunchy Nose Orange.jpg|Scrunchy nose Orange and Ciarn.jpg|Orange walking with Ciarn Orange Barters.jpg|Orange talks with a Torgruta ImageofOrange.jpg|Orange turns her computer on Orange silhouette.jpg|Orange's silhouette and signature Img0RANG3.jpg|A matter-energy battle sheild Orange Jar-kai.jpg|Orange using Jar-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Member Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Spy Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Senators Category:Rebellion Generals Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Larcon Legion